Sondas Drenim
|Base ID = }} Sondas Drenim is a Dunmer found in Goldenrock Mine, in Darkwater Crossing. Background When asked, Sondas mentions that he's "been digging up ore for over a century." A kind-hearted elf, he also cares about the health of his fellow miners, placing orders for medicine to The White Phial to help with the coughing fits due to the thick dust underground, as well as acting as a sort of surrogate father to Tormir's daughter, Hrefna. Interactions Deliver Sondas's Note to Quintus When asked about how long he's been mining, Sondas mentions that the miners are coughing from the dust. He asks the Dragonborn to send a message to Quintus Navale at The White Phial in Windhelm for some medicine. Marriage Possessing the Amulet of Mara and talking to him after completing his quest opens up Sondas as a potential spouse for the Dragonborn. He is usually found mining corundum ore, though he often sits by the campfire near the tents outside of the mine. If Sondas moves in with the Dragonborn after marriage, Hrefna may show up in the home. When talked to, she sometimes says "Sondas takes care of me when my mom is not around". Dialogue "I keep hearing stories about Morrowind. Sounds like a wretched place." :Has the war affected you? "I'm lucky enough that none of my friends have been killed. Of course we have soldiers coming through all the time." :What can you tell me about Darkwater Crossing? "Those falls... dangerous place. Derkeethus thought he could find some good fish in the pools. Haven't heard from him in a long while." ;Deliver Sondas's Note to Quintus "I try to think of it as coaxing the ore from the rock." :Have you been working in the mines long? "This mine is only a few years old, but I've been digging up ore for over a century. We're getting to the point where the tunnels are getting deep into the rock. People complain of bad coughs and foul air. I've seen this before. We need some medicines to combat the ore dust. I was about to send a message to Windhelm for aid." ::I could deliver your message for you. "Thank you. Take it to Quintus, in the White Phial." ::That's a shame. "We'll get by." Conversations Hrefna Hrefna: "Sondas, I've heard about Morrowind." Sondas: "Oh? What about it?" Hrefna: "That it was black and gross and nobody wanted to live there anymore." Sondas: "I'll have to take your word on that one, my dear." Hrefna: "Do you ever want to go to Morrowind, Sondas?" Sondas: "I've been in Skyrim my whole life. Why would I want to leave?" Hrefna: "To see the fires!" Sondas: "I think I like the lake here just a little more." Tormir Tormir: "Sondas, does Hrefna ever mention Meieran to you?" Sondas: "She hardly mentions anything else." Tormir: "I'm just worried about what he's teaching her." Sondas: "I wouldn't worry about that. He's a good elf. I trust him." Tormir: "You're probably right." Tormir: "Thanks for looking after Hrefna." Sondas: "Oh, it's no trouble. She's a smart little girl. Might talk your ear off, but she's fun." Tormir: "Well, I know she thinks the world of you." Sondas: "Well, I'll try to be a good influence, then." Quotes *''"I hear there's baked slaughterfish tonight."'' Trivia *Although he is a miner, he wears clothes generally worn by bartenders. Appearances * es:Sondas Drenim ru:Сондас Дреним de:Sondas Drenim Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim: Darkwater Crossing Characters Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers